Second Chance
by Ocean-Breeze Mistwolf
Summary: A miserable girl finds herself on Amazon lily. Here she discovers a new side to herself and discovers where she truly comes from. She also rescues a stranger in who floated onto the beach for some reason. (Sorry summary is really bad and its kind of slow to start with, so please be patient as i write. Also my spelling and grammar sucks so if I mess up please don't be offended)
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance's and the blank period's truth**

A girl scratched at the paper in an attempt to get the pen to work. Finally she gave up and put the pen down. Reaching down she began to sift through her bags many layers of trash to find a working pen. After what seemed like an age she finally found a pen and sat up in order to get on with her work. Only as she sat up she found herself starring into the furious eyes of her science teacher.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. "This isn't your living room."

One of her classmates sniggered. The girl lowered her head and looked at the table in front of her with a look of resignation. She had come to believe what everyone had told her. That she was useless, a waste of space, not fit to walk this planet. The girl was relatively short and clumsy. With short, bobbed, mouse brown hair and matching brown eyes, one couldn't call her pretty either. Her features, with age could be called beautiful but at present simply looked out of place on the girls small face and figure. She didn't have a talent for any lessons either. She did, however, possess a rare kindness, an ability to put other in front of herself. But children are cruel creatures and instead of seeing her kindness they only saw her weakness. Tormented by bully's in class and barely glanced at save for when she was being told off, the girl was in a constant state of misery.

She got no happiness from home. Her mother a high up, style conscious and a woman constantly dieting, socialite, charity planners saw more of her mother then the girl did. Her father saw her even less. A ruthless businessman, her father did anything for money. He had married her mother for her business connections and used every link he had. And to top it all off they weren't even her real parents. Adopted to improve their reputations she lived in world who cared not a single thing about her. How she felt, what pained her, and you might wonder why she didn't just end it then. In truth, she wasn't sure herself anymore.

Her name was Breeze Trinity. She was 14. Then her life changed. A fire brought a whole new world to her. It was during her science class.

The teacher had continued to berate her. All around her students snickered and commented on her. All of them failed to notice the rising temperature until smoke began to fill the classroom. A scream interrupted the teachers rant. Looking up she realised that smoke had come to cover the entire ceiling. She rushed to the door and tried to force it open. She grabbed the fire hatchet she kept in her draw and attempted to bust the door down. Hit after hit the teacher tried to break down the door. Each time she failed. The door refused to buckle.

The room was now so hot it was painful to touch the floor. Smoke made breathing next to impossible to breathe. Breeze in her moment of near death noticed something. A small crack appeared in the window. Big enough for smoke to escape but not as such it could be noticed. She half dragged half willed herself over to the hatchet and began to hit the window. Over and over with every piece of energy and will in her body when suddenly the window smashed. Out her head went and she screamed. The smoke billowing out of the window and Breezes screams were enough to alert the firemen of her classes location. Within minutes a huge canopy was laid out for her to jump onto. But instead of jumping she went back and helped others to get to safety. Once she felt that she had gotten everyone out Breeze stepped towards the window only to stop as she heard a faint moan. Even though her lungs were screaming for air and she could darkness creeping in on her she still went back. She pulled the body over to the window and shoved her out. Medics rushed over in swarm and hurriedly took the body into awaiting ambulances.

And with that final effort Breeze trinity collapsed. She gave into the creeping darkness and let it take a hold of her. As the last remnants of light began to seep out of her eyes, the door smashed open and the soot-ridden fire fighter finally found the last student.

They quickly threw her out the window into the awaiting arms of the nurses and medics. Once on the ground Breeze was quickly filled with thousands of needles and tubes. The medics tried desperately to keep her in the realm of the living but three hours after arriving in hospital she had slipped into a coma and was pronounced brain dead.

For the weeks to follow Breeze Trinity remained in the front of everyone's minds, named a martyr and hero she was the talk of thousands. A fire prevention and rescue trust was set up in her name. She was praised by the leaders of the world and was even named a saint by the pope. She also haunted the thoughts of those she saved, every day. Not once could any of those in that room could remember being kind to her. It took months of counselling by experts before they could operate in normal society but they new that Breeze Trinities dying face would be the thing the remembered for years to come.

Many would ask questions of her fate, they would ask why her father could dare to profit off her death. How could her mother appear on an indecent amount of talk shows. But one thing never varied. On that day fourteen year old Breeze Trinity died.

But the truth? The truth is never so simple.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance Chapter 2

Breeze slowly opened her eyes. She found herself starring at a roof of bamboo. Confused she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Nope still there. Looking around she began to take in her surroundings. It was more of a hut than anything else. Enough space for a bed a cooker of some kind and a chest of draws. As she slipped out of the sheets she came to realise that she was stark naked. Looking at the chest of draws she saw that an outfit had been set aside for her. Well, kind of an outfit. It was basically a bikini, some sandals and a very long sarong skirt. Pushing aside her embarrassment at the sheerness of the outfit, she continued to take in her surroundings. Eventually she noticed a small fruit on the table. It was strange and covered in thousands of tiny swirls. I ripped a small piece off and rubbed it against the inside of my wrist. A strange feeling washed over her. Like water and rushing over a rock, smooth yet rough.

Breeze dropped the fruit with a yelp and a clatter. In her rush to drop the strange fruit she stepped back and had tripped over her own feet.

"HUH! What the hell are you doing, you stupid chit!" a woman in a long floral dress said, as she stormed through the door. "I leave you for 5 minutes and you've…" she trailed off as she noticed the broken fruit. "BAKA! What kind of idiot are you! Now you can't swim you stupid chit!"

"What's going on?" Breeze asked, unnerved by the fact an old lady was screaming abuse at her already.

"You ate a devil fruit you BAKA!" the old lady said.

"What's a devil fruit?" Breeze still completely lost on why she was being screamed at. The fact that she had no idea what a devil fruit seamed to bring her back from her stupor.

"You really didn't come from here, did you?" the old woman said softly looking into the frightened eyes of Breeze. "Well the marking should have been warning enough," she said laughing.

Breeze was completely thrown by the old woman's cheerful tone. One minute she was screaming abuse at her the next she was walking round to the stove calmly cooking.

"Maybe she's nuts," Breeze said to herself. A swift knock around her head brought her back from her bewildered state.

Clutching her head Breeze said "What was that for? I didn't do anything," rubbing the painful lump on the back of her head.

When she looked up she saw the old woman serenely sitting on a rocking chair. An dthe cooking on fire.

Shrieking Breeze ran forward put out the fire and removed the pan from the stove.

"Ah, that's good you can cook. You will cook my meals gather the food and clean the house, that I'll be your chores."

"What! Who are you? Why would I do your chores? Why would-"

"I did save your life didn't I? Youth these days, no gratitude." The old lady huffed.

"Saved my life?" Breeze asked.

"You were in pretty bad shape when I found you. Barely had a pulse, you did." The old lady said her eyes solemn as she looked a particularly nasty line that ran across her shoulder.

Looking at the scar the fire came back to her in vivid memories. She shivered. "Where am I?"

"Amazon Lily, ruled by the snake empress or Boa Hancock as she is really known as."

"Where's that that? Is it near South America, what am I doing near South America?" Still incredibly confused at why she was here.

"There is no South America here. Your world is gone accept it." The old woman said returning to her weaving which sat next to the rocking chair.

Eyes widening she asked in a small voice, "What do you mean?" She said it so quietly that the old lady just heard. It was almost like she didn't want to know.

The elder did feel sorry for the girl. To ripped away from all that you knew only to be put in a world that made no sense to you had to be hard. It had been for her.

"A devil fruit is a type of fruit that provides the eater with amazing powers. However it also takes away the person's ability to swim. So did you eat it?" The old lady asked

Breeze shook her head. The old woman nodded gruffly.

"Good, because I plan on making you work for your keep. You will call me Eder Nyon, and you are?"

"Breeze Trinity," She said.

"Well Breeze welcome to your new world,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Breeze hefted a large piece of wood onto the chopping board. It had been a year since she arrived on Amazon Lilly or 'the land of women as an outsider would call it'. She had quickly fell into a routine with Elder Nyon. In the morning, Breeze would prepare wood for the fire, collect fresh water, gather fruits and vegetables and buy meat in the town. While there Breeze would train with other women so she could defend herself if necessary. In the afternoon she would study medicine with elder Nyon and learnt to create healing tonics using different plants. In the early evening she would prepare the vegetables and meat. Elder Nyon would go to bed and Breeze would stay up either practicing her fight techniques or harnessing her devil fruit gifts. It turned out that the juice of the devil fruit that she had rubbed on her wrists was that of the wau wau fruit. The wau wau fruit influenced water. It was also known as the angel sea fruit as it was the only fruit that allowed the eater to swim.

However there was a catch, the fruit would stop people from breathing above water. Because of this fact no one would ever eat the fruit and this combined with its rarity meant that not many had ever heard of it other than the fishermen and mermaids. Breeze had avoided her fate by applying the fruit to her wrist. It meant that her hands were the only things the fruit affected. From the wrist down she was able to manipulate water. As a water-changer (Someone who could channel water above sea level) Elder Nyon was constantly warning her to stay away from others for fear they would abuse her powers. Over the months she learnt to channel her powers into other sources as to avoid suspicion. Using her water gifts she found that she could heal people. Her blood in particular could heal any wound no matter how old, as long as there had been some kind of pulse. She also learnt she could channel her water through plants and affect their growth rates. With this in mind she knew that if she trained hard enough she would be able influences all forms nature. The fruit also had another surprising affect; it turned Breeze's eyes green.

Away from her cruel classmates and uncaring parents Breeze grew and blossomed. While her height increased very little her legs and arms finally met a stage where she was able to avoid tripping over herself. Her hair grew to her waste and her long periods of time in the dense jungle caused her hair to become a dark chocolate brown. Her skin golden because of the sun and her features meant she would be considered beautiful anywhere. But her beauty was not only skin deep but heart deep as well. She took care of every single creature she saw. As a result she was good terms with most of the animals in the forest.

Within the town she was nicknamed Fauna (translated it meant flower of the forest) and was well known for her kind nature. She was also known for being an incredibly strong fighter who even defeated one of the gorgon sisters using only sword alone.

Her time on the island was a good one. Elder Nyon became the grandmother Breeze had never had. She explained to her what the world outside of the island was and what the rules of amazon Lilly were. She was happy.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry this was so short; I didn't want to start the main story line when this is so obviously a narration chapter. So question for anyone who read this; do you think my power idea was good or was it too much? If so I'll edit it. But I have to keep the whole healing thing as it's very important, and you'll find out in the next chapter why. So yeah, hope you liked it, and please review!**

**P.s thanks Pizzafan for reviewing earlier means a lot to me**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Year later_

"Breeze, You done you're chores," Elder Nyon hollered out as she spotted Breeze walking down the path.

Breeze smiled at Nyon and nodded She held the bags filled with meat and veg for the elder to see. "I need to collect some herbs so I'll leave these here and come back In a couple of hours."

"Hmph, Well dinner isn't going to cook itself. Make sure you're back," Nyon said, her words belied the slight worry on her face. "You got you're gloves?"

I nodded and showed her my gloved hand. The inner coating of the glove kept my hand from drying out. The wau wau fruit had caused a condition in Breezes hand that if it wasn't in constant contact with water her hand would shrivel up and they would be next to impossible to move. To counteract this, the linings of Breeze's gloves were coated with water which breeze kept trapped there. But there was always a worry that there wouldn't be enough water and Breeze would lose her hands.

Breezes bare feet made quiet slapping noises as she walked along the beach. This particular cove was home to rare herb which Breeze used in a lot of her remedies. She was picking the herbs when a sound caught her eye. A giant sea king was getting frustrated at its inability to catch its prey. The prey, was trapped between some rocks near the rocks.

That's when Breeze noticed something. The prey was a human.

Rushing over to the rocks she found herself starring at a young man with coal black hair and freckles around his nose. But it was the huge hole on his back that made Breeze cry. Grabbing him she heaved him back onto the centre of the beach. Checking his pulse she found a slow sluggish one that was what she named a death beat. A death beat was when the hearts continued to pump but no blood would circulate.

With the knowledge that there was still a pulse she set to work. Using the coves herbs she created a paste which she filled the hole on his back with. Done with that, she began to apply water to the centre of the wound. Careful to only get a drop, breeze pricked her finger a large red bead of blood appeared on her thumb. She carefully placed the droplet on the centre and watched as her blood seeped into the paste. No matter how many times she used her blood she couldn't get over its effects. She watched as the droplets began to turn the paste into muscle and tissue. As well as bone, nerves and finally skin.

Now that she was done healing him Breeze began to think of what she should do next. "I can't take him to the hut, Elder Nyon would kill me if I did that. If I take him to town both of us would die." Breeze said mulling over the possibilities. She sighed "I'll have to take him to the water falls aren't I." carefully she placed the unconscious man on her back and walked over to the thick rainforest.

When walking on her own it would take Breeze around five minutes. With an unconscious, very heavy male on her back it took a whole hour to get there.

The waterfalls were Breezes personal retreat. In the very heart of the islands rain forest, the waterfalls were a paradise in paradise.

Birds, animals and plants alike wandered around the pool. Some even took dips in the water. Despite this the water continued to stay clean due to the small waterfall and river removed the dirty water and kept the clean water in.

The animals padded foreword as they saw the familiar sight of breeze walking towards them, only to back away in fear as the saw the large unconscious male on her back. Most retreated deep into the rain forest while others just flew into the hedges.

Now finally in the cove, Breeze carefully laid the man out on the soft ground. Checking his fever she found it far to hot and began to apply water to his forehead. The water would sizzle and evaporate into the air.

Shocked she blinked in confusion. No one had ever made the water evaporates before. She also realised that using injected medication wouldn't work either. So she began the long winded process of creating the drinkable solutions.

Over week went back and foreword between the cove and the hut. Careful not to tip Elder Nyon off, Breeze found herself leaving training earlier and earlier. She also began to buy more food for the man. He had seemed to have developed the ability to eat while apparently still sleeping, gave Breeze quite a scare when she would comeback to find him eating half the fruits and vegetables within the rainforest.

As she sat down she began her usual routine of pouring her home-made medicine into a cup and getting him to drink it. When he refused she simply willed the water into his throat, with a gentle flick of her fingers. Taking the cup she washed it under the waterfall, and put it back in her satchel. Then she dipped her finger into the soil and a small apple tree bloomed. Carefully she removed its flowers and then pushed the tree back under the earth. with the flowers in hand she started to cut the petal into strips. The flowers juices falling back into to the awaiting bowl beneath it.

With the apple blossom juices safely trapped in the bowl, Breeze was free to finish her weaving. She knew that once the apple flower juices were ready she would have to start applying it to the man. It was always the most uncomfortable moment of the healing process. She would have to rub the juices of apple flowers and rub them into the tender skin on his back. She blushed as she remembered. Shaking her head she continued her weaving.

A low groan interrupted her thoughts. jumping up with a start she noticed that he was waking up. Her eyes widening with fear she shot off into the safety of the rainforest walls, unintentionally mimicking that of the braver animals. Standing on top of a particularly tall tree Breeze watched. And waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Breeze watched as the man rolled over and tried to get up. When he got up Breeze, watched him carefully. The women in the village said that all men here were evil, nasty and rude. With the exception of Luffy of course. Just remembering the silly joker who had turned the island upside. She giggled then quickly shut up.

"I heard you, you might as well come out." The man said not unkindly. He didn't sound like what the women had described. She blushed again as she realised how attracted to the guy she was. She shook her head. "Bad Breeze, you haven't even spoken to him," She though, silently scolding herself.

"You defiantly won't hurt me, you spent to long healing me, What's your name?" He asked looking directly at her hiding spot. Blushing for the third time that day Breeze began to descend the tree.

Eventually she found herself at the base of the tree looking at the marked bark of her hiding spot. With a decisive nod she turned around and faced the man. Her breath caught slightly. While lying down and expressionless, it was easy to ignore his good looks. But now standing straight and an easy smile spread across his face, Breeze could literally hear her knees buckling and heart pounding. 'What the hell was wrong with her! She wasn't one of those fan girls who seemed to be constantly falling in love with a boy day, like some girls back in the old world. Why was that easy smiling messing with me? I know i beat he's got a devil fruit ability, that's it, must be' she said to herself, alarmed by the developments. "_what like extreme hotness?"_ her more cynical side said. "What? I don't think he's hot, I've only just met him why would I think he's hot" She retorted to herself **( A/N. don't worry she's not losing it and having conversations with herself, well she is but you know what I mean)** _"never said anything about his cute ass, I was just remembering that little water trick he did last month."_

"Who are you?" Breeze asked, a healthy dollop of fear cracking her voice slightly.

"Portgas. D. Ace, and you?" he asked politely.

"Breeze Trinity," Still a tad nervous of the attractive stranger.

"It is an honour to meet you Breeze Trinity," Ace replied with a slight bow. " I take it that you were the one who healed my slight injuries,"

Breeze snorted. "It was more then a slight injury, I'll tell you. Cost me a drop of blood and hours of brewing to have you standing up straight."

Ace chuckled ruefully. "Maybe more then slightly then. how did you do that, by the way?"

"None of your business." Breeze said instantly on the defensive.

Ace raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry i shouldn't of snapped at you, are you hungry?" Breeze said holding a large red apple out as a piece offering.

"Thank you," Ace said reaching out to take the apple. An electric shock ran over Breeze as there hands met.

"Your welcome," She said quietly, her rainforest green eyes never leaving his onyx eyes.

She turned away to hide the bright red hue that had taken residence on her cheeks. she quickly started walking away, completely thrown by the hours events. She knew that he would wake eventually but she had never really thought about what would happen then.

"Thsi is going to be death of me isn't it." Breeze said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I knew he would be the death of me. The idiot couldn't stay put quietly could he? No he went and set the jungle on FIRE! How do you set fire to a jungle? Now he's gone a nailed a death sentence to my head.

Thank god I was able to bargain myself into a banishment – note to self go straight to vanity and skip good will when bargaining. I shook my head at the memory.

_"You Trinity Breeze Stand before the great, beautiful and incredible majesty of Snake-Hime, because of a heinous crime: Healing a man." The pompous speaker had said. She had been grovelling at the Boa's feet for a good hour now. She had constantly stopped in-between my court case to compliment the "Amazingly beautyness" of the Snake Princess. It had taken every scrap of self-control and restrain to stop myself from saying a lot of rude thing about the speaker. Thankfully even Boa began to tire of hearing about her own beauty and had ordered to have case hurried up._

_When they came to the time when I would plead for my innocence/guilt I finally got the chance to try to bargain with the court. Spent 15 minutes using selflessness and then realised that trying to convince the courts collective conscience and went into a combination of blackmailing and bribery. The snake princess took longer but 15 minutes of begging, drowning her in compliments and the promise of 60 bottles of my famous youth serum had both me and Ace out of cutting block and on a boat the moment the sun set. Whether we survived or not was going up to the sea not the princess._

Of course Elder Nyon was less….forgiving. I had to sit through a rendition of every swear word Elder Nyon knew and had to promise to risk my neck every 2 years to come and visit her – Elder Nyon was well-known for her 'creative' punishments but I never thought she could be this cruel.

With the trial over I was given the rest of the afternoon to finish making 60 youth serum and collecting all my stuff. I could make the serum in my sleep and it had taken me around an hour to collect what little I had. I knew that leaving the Isle would be tough but honestly I kind of knew that I would leave the island eventually, the trial had just moved my leaving date forward. I wanted to see the amazing sights Nyon had described for myself. I want to see the Whales that are the size of Islands, the islands that apparently float in the sky, the islands which snowed all year-long or the islands that had seas of deserts instead of forest.

Course I would have preferred not leave with spear poking me on a small, barely seaworthy raft. That stupid flame head has no form of self- control. Speaking of the flame head I better go and collect him from the jail cell he'd been locked in.

When I arrived at the cell and saw that it was now just a smouldering wreck all I could do was frown. The veins became visible on her skin (anime style) and she face palmed.

"Just follow the path of destruction" Breeze said to herself. It hadn't taken long but eventually found herself in an undamaged clearing where Ace's sleeping form could clearly be seen. His narcoleptic still amazed me though I had discovered a neat trick that woke him up immediately. I f I shouted the words Jungle and Gold right in his ear ace would wake up and jump up really high – kind of like a terrified cat.

"JUNGLE GOLD," I shouted in his ear and just as it always did ace jumped a huge height and came back down with an almighty crash.

Ace grated his teeth and shouted "WHAT THE HELL! I was sleeping!"

"As obvious as usual aren't we?" I said some-what sarcastically. Considering it was his fault that I was being forcibly exiled from the island because of him – well let's just say I was far less cheerful around him now.

"Well you're in a cheerful mood, "Ace said apparently completely unaffected by the fact that he blew up his jail cell.

"You know because of you I'm being banished!" Breeze said, her temper rising at Ace's calm demeanour.

"Why?" Ace asked, genuinely curious.

"Because not only did I heal you, I also didn't stop you from setting half the island on FIRE!" Breeze now screaming as Ace's unbothered l expression was still clearly visible on his freckled face. "And you don't seem to care,"

"Then you shouldn't have healed me if you knew you weren't supposed to," He said nonchalantly.

"I shouldn't have healed you? You ha a freakin HOLE IN YOUR BACK!" Her voice then quietened when she noticed the dark expression that shadowed Ace's usually smiling (Smirking mainly) face. "What happened to you?" Breeze asked quietly, almost silently.

"What happened?" Ace said his face now hooded with shadows. "I failed the one Man who ever truly cared for me as his son, I failed pops." He said, he sounded broken – just like she had breeze realised.

Breeze walked up to ace and kissed his cheek. Then she placed her gloved hand on his cheek and said "Nothing in life is ever truly fair, You can't control or fight your way through anything. Hai?"

Ace knocked her hand away and moved closer to the cliff. " You don't know-" He said harshly until Breeze interrupted him.

"What its like to lose everything? To grow up without love? To have to build the love yourself but not being able to? I was found wandering around a city, all I could remember was seeing this woman being killed repeatedly in front of me. To this day I still don't know who she was. I spent year trying to win the affection of my adopted parents – but nothing." Breeze sadly. She sat down her legs now dangling over the cliff. "No matter how had I tried no one wanted to love me for me, I sometimes would wonder why I still kept going, you know? Why keep living for nothing?" Breeze turned her Jungle green eyes and for the first time Ace felt like he was seeing her eyes. Her real eyes. The eyes that showed constant loneliness, pain beyond measure and yet – there was a gentle determinedness. A determination to never give in. Eyes that had seen less death and physical suffering than his had seen, but eyes that had felt and emotional scar far deeper than one he had ever faced. Ace was also aware that she was talking about a time where she had considered suicide.

"Maybe it was to find out who she was, I don't know." Breeze said looking sadly at the waves below her feet. "then I came here and meet Elder Nyon. I owe that old woman a lot, don't I?" Breeze said, this last statement was said so quietly that Ace ha d to strain to hear it. Then suddenly her eyes brightened and she sprung backward and grabbed Ace's hand.

"What the?!" Ace said completely thrown by her suddenly cheerful outlook.

"Well I thought it was obvious," Breeze childishly. "You're going to take me on an adventure!" She smiling so her eyes became crinkly and slightly scrunched up.


End file.
